This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Driveline assemblies may include bearings rotationally supporting a pinion shaft in a driveline component housing. For example, axle assemblies may include bearings rotationally supporting an input pinion in a differential carrier. A bearing preload may provide a torsional resistance between the input pinion and differential carrier. The bearing preload is typically controlled by a spacer located between a pair of bearing assemblies. In order to adjust the preload, spacers of different axial lengths are installed between the first and second bearing assemblies. During assembly, a first spacer may be located between the first and second bearing assemblies and the input pinion may be rotated to determine a torsional resistance. If the torsional resistance is not within a predetermined range, the spacer is removed and replaced by another spacer having a different axial length. The torsional resistance of the input pinion is again tested and compared to the predetermined range. This process is repeated until the measured torsional resistance is within the predetermined range. As a result, the assembly process can require numerous iterations of spacer installations, increasing assembly time and cost.